


Pillow Talk

by chogiwaaahhter (FlightlessEggsxo)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Cock Warming, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessEggsxo/pseuds/chogiwaaahhter
Summary: Sehun tries to get off before Jongin comes to bed. He doesn't make it.--Day 1 of the 12 Days of Kinkmas





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of Kinkmas! I missed Kinktober so... here you go!

Sehun isn’t sure how long he has been lying like this, unmoving under his heavy blankets despite the hard throbbing of his cock. He can hear his roommate outside his door talking on the phone and holds his breath as he clenches around the dildo he has shoved into his ass. The stretch is still there, a little drier than he usually plays, but with Jongin sharing his room tonight, he wanted an easier cleanup. 

Footsteps fade down the hall and Sehun sits up, cringing when his mattress creaks under his shifting weight. Getting to his knees, he grabs the pillow that he keeps against the wall and shoves it under him before lowering himself down. The press of the dildo as it shifts inside him once hitting the pillow makes him shake, muscles quivering under the sudden pressure. 

Starting a quick grind, Sehun spreads his thighs wide to drag the base of the dildo across the pillow. The simple movement creates the most delicious friction against his prostate and he finds himself biting down on his lip to keep his volume in check. He is tempted to put some headphones in and listen to some porn, the silence making him nervous but if he focuses enough he can hear Jongin laughing in the other room, making his blood heat in his veins. 

His cock ss hanging heavy, dragging against the pillow as he moves but he wants it to last, wants to take his time in building it up. It is a risky thing, playing right before bed, but Sehun has been stressed all week with the holidays looming ahead and he wants it so bad. Feeling himself tipping towards the end too fast, he stills and focuses on steadying his breathing. One of their friends says something and Jongin starts to laugh, each individual ‘ha ha ha’ more pronounced as he continues. The sound is enough to make Sehun smile and bring him away from the edge. 

Lowering himself down, he gasps sharply as the dildo slides back in the smallest amount with a small burn where he is too dry. The pain just propels him forward and he finds himself leaning forward on his knees with his elbows braced on the bed. Hips snapping forward, he pulls on his own hair, blanket between his teeth as his body started going on its own. 

Just about there, toes curling and a wave of heat rising within, Sehun finds himself gasping against the blanket when a hand presses onto his lower back, making him stop. There was no guessing who had just walked into the room, so he voices his displeasure with a loud whine that the older boy laughs at. 

Jongin steps around the edge of the bed and sits down, petting Sehun’s hair away from his face while staring down at him with hooded eyes. The younger pants a few more times before looking up, not rising from his elbows. Jongin looks dangerous in the moonlight, harsh shadows hiding half his face and lips turned up in a smirk that looked far more sinister than the situation warranted. Sehun feels his cock pulse as the sight. 

“Were you trying to finish before I came in, Sehunnie?” Jongin whispers, voice low and husky in the dark. The sound makes Sehun shiver, hips flexing against the pillow once while he whines. There were frustrated tears in his eyes that Jongin thumbs at before moving away from the bed. 

Pulling Sehun’s desk chair out, he sits down and spreads his thighs. A heavy hand moves to stroke himself over his sweats, roguish smirk still on his lips as he stares. “Keep going, Sehunnie. Let me see how you get yourself off when I’m not here.” The tone was light enough that he could probably ignore the command but the dark look in his eyes made him submit. 

He takes a moment to just breathe before stretching himself out on the bed, legs spread wide to rub against the pillow and arms folded by his head. Dark eyes stare at him and Sehun returns the look with one of his own, gasping and whining as he starts to move his hips to grind against the pillow. 

His cock is spilling precome onto the pillow but he ignores it in favor of changing the angle of his hips to rub more against the dildo. With the first drag, he whines and lets his eyes flutter shut. Sehun gets lost in the motions and forgets there is someone else in the room with him until fingers nudge at his lips. Opening his eyes, he gazes at Jongin while opening his mouth and accepting the fingers. 

He swirls his tongue around the fingers while moaning and rocks himself faster, hands clenching the blankets tightly and toes curled. The heat started in the soles of his feet, rising slowly up his legs as his fingers slowly burned from the pressure. It was burning and he gasped, jerking as he came. Fingers probed at his hole, running along his rim and he sobbed around Jongin’s fingers, tears springing in his eyes while he rode it out. 

After another minute, Jongin pulled both hands away and let Sehun finish coming down on his own. The older boy didn’t go far, though. He sat on the bed and brushed Sehun’s hair from his eyes with soft reassuring words that sounded like whispers until the younger finally started to get his bearings together enough to hear Jongin tell him how beautiful he looked when he came, how wonderful he sounded. 

“Jongin,” he mumbled, hips shifting once before he sat up. The dildo was more uncomfortable now that the pleasure was dying down and he was overstimulated but he still sat up so he could lean against his roommate. The older boy hummed and pressed a dry kiss to his temple while massaging his fingers. It felt nice, but there were nicer things they could be doing together. 

With a grunt, Sehun moves to stretch his legs out before straddling Jongin’s thighs. The older seems a bit surprised but welcomes him with a smile and gentle hands roving over his back. “Aren’t you satisfied yet?” The older teases but Sehun feels those large hands wandering over his ass and teasing his crack.

Sliding down until his ass touches Jongin’s thighs, he lets himself relax in the older’s arms and enjoy the fleeting touches over his skin. “Never satisfied. Not when you haven’t come,” he whispers before pressing their lips together. Lethargy was making his limbs heavy but he props his arms over Jongin’s shoulders and runs his fingers through the short hair at his nape. 

It doesn’t take long for the kiss to turn filthy, lips slick as they slide, tongues pushing back and forth. Sehun lets Jongin take his fill, lets Jongin move him any way he wants while he sucks and moans and whines into the hot cavern of Jongin’s mouth. The older finally had enough and lifts Sehun long enough to put him on the bed next to the comestained pillow. 

Hooded eyes rove over his body before stopping on his cock. With a smile too sweet for the heat in Jongin’s eyes, he lowers himself to lick at the tip of Sehun’s cock which is doing its damndest to catch up. The feeling was warm, wet from the extra spit in his mouth and Sehun feels his face burn from embarrassment. He loves it wet and Jongin knows it. 

His name is whispered over his cock and his hips jerked slightly as he opens his eyes. Jongin is staring down at him while pulling his shirt over his head and this time it is Sehun’s turn to ogle the older. His body is so well sculpted and warm, always making Sehun feel warm and protected and hot. His fingers brush the line of Jongin’s Adonis belt before hooking into the stretchy waistband and tugging. 

“Jongin, come on,” he whines, not caring how desperate he sounds. Jongin smirks again before standing from the bed and walking over to the desk where he grabs the lube. Sehun wants to whine, to pout, maybe beg, but Jongin’s dark eyes turned to him and burn him alive. Whimpering, Sehun runs teasing fingers over his ribs and stomach before reaching his hips. The heated gaze of his partner follows the entire time and if that doesn’t make Sehun wet, he doesn’t know what will. 

Sweatpants fall to the floor after a quick shove and Jongin is back on the bed, fingers opening the lube bottle to spread over his rim. Distantly he could tell how dry the dildo had become where it sat against his rim, but Jongin’s fingers felt so good he found himself moaning at the feeling. He isn’t sure what the older wanted to do, if they would just rut against one another or if he would have Jongin’s powerful hips fucking into him. He hoped it was the latter. 

A finger slid in next to the dildo and he whines, voice cracking as his eye squeeze shut. It wasn’t often they played like this, but it was one of Sehun’s dirtiest fantasies. He wants to be stuffed so full that he could barely breathe, the stretch bordering on pain but keeping him happily aroused. 

A dollop of lube drops onto his hole and he clenches at the feeling. Jongin chuckles, pressing kisses to the skin of his thighs while he works in a second finger. Sehun drops his mouth open with another whine while Jongin sucks marks along his hips, wiggling his fingers around while his free hand drops more lube onto his hole. 

“Can you take more, Sehun?” Jongin’s voice is a whisper, but the loudest thing in the room and Sehun feels himself nodding before making the decision to do so. The older huffs a laugh, sliding a third in and making a sort of awed sound when Sehun’s hole sucks him in. “Wah, Sehunnie,” he whispers against the meat of his thighs, “you should see how wide your hole is. So greedy, Hunnie.” 

Sehun finds himself whining and spreading his legs farther, heels digging into the mattress as he tries to fuck himself down on the fingers. It feels amazing and Jongin lets him have his fun for a minute longer before shifting his weight so he can press his free hand on Sehun’s hip to still him. A whine spills from his lips before he can stop it though it is more from the bruising touch than anything. 

“Need you to stay still for me, okay, babe?” Sehun can hear the strain in Jongin’s voice so he agrees, and reaches down to pull his legs back but is stopped. Jongin shakes his head a bit before manhandling Sehun onto his side with his right leg up and over the cumstained pillow. It is comfortable and there is a niggling idea in Sehun’s head as to why they were doing it like this, but he didn’t say anything because for all of his sexual prowess, Jongin was really shy. 

A warm hand smooths over his ass for a moment before tugging at the base of the dildo. It smoothly slides in and out as Jongin maneuvers it around and Sehun feels himself relaxing more. Stopping with the dildo halfway out, the older uses his other hand to guide his cock to Sehun’s hole. The first press makes his breath hitch in anticipation. When Jongin starts pushing in, however, is when the fun really starts. 

There is a sting as his rim is pushed farther than before but Sehun can’t focus on that with how full he feels. A sob rips its way out of his mouth before he starts to chant Jongin’s name like a mantra. It is the only thing keeping him in check. One fully seated, Jongin shudders and leans forward to brace himself with one arm. Forehead dropping, he takes a shuddering breath that makes goosebumps raise up on Sehun’s shoulder. 

Shakily, the younger reaches up and trails fingers tenderly over Jongin’s cheek. The intimate touch is rewarded with a couple of playful nips to his fingers that make him smile. Jongin returns the smile before rising once again and grabbing the bottle of lube. Sehun knows it is going to end up a lot messier than he had been prepared for, but Jongin has him so strung out that he doesn’t care. Lube drips over where they are connected and Jongin pulls out just to catch more with his cock before pushing back in. 

The squelch makes Sehun burn but he moans long and loud, unashamed by his own pleasure. Jongin seems to enjoy it as well because he drops more before discarding the bottle and looking down at where his cock is buried. With bated breath, Sehun watches as Jongin’s brow furrows with concentration before the dildo is suddenly shoved inside of him and he is so close to cumming just from that small amount of stimulation. 

When his eyes stop rolling back in his head, he sees how strongly Jongin is biting at his lip, entire body tense as he holds himself still. Sehun isn’t sure if he is holding still to keep from cumming himself after waiting or if its too much. After a beat, Jongin looks up and there is no color around his pupil and Sehun is done. A whine breaks free and he squirms, wanting it hard and fast, without an ounce of hesitation. Jongin growls, fucking growls, and braces himself on the leg that is propped up by the pillow before snapping his hips back and forwards in one breath. 

Sehun’s body spasms and he moans, long and broken, while clutching at the blanket as if it will save him. Jongin manages to spread Sehun’s legs just enough so he can lower himself and use the base of his cock to hold the dildo in place. When both hands end up on his body, pinning him under Jongin’s weight, Sehun cums. He’s crying, he can distantly tell, but Jongin is still going and he can feel how raw his throat is from crying and moaning. 

The dark light in Jongin’s eyes excites him and revives him enough to prompt a few clenches of his ass around the two cocks before Jongin is cumming with a long drawn out groan. Jongin is still twitching, hips jerking minutely into Sehun when the younger finally reaches out to brush a hand over Jongin’s arm. The older manages a smile, looking more like a grimace, before he sits up and pulls his weight from Sehun’s body. Neither move for a few minutes until Jongin finally sighs and relaxes.

“Give me just a moment. I’ll pull the dildo out,” Jongin mumbles, cheeks pinking a bit in response. Sehun huffs a quiet laugh but nods and takes a few deep breaths to relax himself again. It takes a little longer than a minute because they are both still sensitive and Jongin has to work slowly to pull it out, but once it’s gone, the older boy collapses on top of Sehun with a groan. The raven yelps, reaching back to smack at Jongin but misses, pouting when he gets laughed at. 

Eventually Sehun rolls his hips, wondering if Jongin is going to pull out, but the older soothes him by petting a warm hand down his flank. “Just keep my cock warm, for a bit, Hunnie.” Almost asleep, Jongin nuzzles at the back of his neck and pulls the blankets up over them. Sehun doesn’t respond, too surprised to say anything, but nonetheless agreeable. It isn’t often that Jongin wants to venture outside of the box and Sehun is willing to oblige him for the night. 

He isn’t quite as agreeable the next morning when he can’t walk and their guests keep mocking his sex noises.


End file.
